


Red[Chinese Translation]

by Homicida, idioticonion



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homicida/pseuds/Homicida, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticonion/pseuds/idioticonion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU – Robin在Barney滿衣櫃的花哨衣服中被甚麼絆倒了</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red[Chinese Translation]

**Author's Note:**

> Author: idioticonion  
> Author's plea: 希望有更多的回復! 因為我或許會繼續寫下去. 我知道這個梗已經有人寫過了, 但我覺得我有一些新鮮的、也許非常愚蠢的主意能加進去。  
> Disclaimer: 所有角色歸於原作，而故事是作者的。  
> Original Work link:  
> http://idioticonion.livejournal.com/153129.html#

「Hey, 這是什麼?」Robin問，把一件塑料狀的東西掛上他的手臂。她正在他的衣櫃中試圖找件「沒那麼放蕩」衣服來拍她的簡歷影片。

Barney仔細地看了看在他手中的那件衣服，修長，深紅，重綿的大衣肩上有一排白色陶瓷扭扣，然後他嚇得深深地吸了口氣，準備好了解釋。但是Robin的注意力不在其上了–她全神貫注在他的功夫制服上，已經開始往下扯上面的保護塑料罩。

他們忘記得真快。

他嘆著氣轉過了身。如果她在里面找到的是件超人服裝，或者蜘蛛俠的，她絕對不會問他「這是什麼?」。

再者，這并不代表他試者藏起他的過去。這也不是說他會在別人問起時坦白承認。這只是……所有的事情現在看上去是那麼的遙遠。他已經沒有回過LA很多年了，而且任何有他參與ELE的生意計劃都能在網上實行。

你已經不用親自現身去參與任何邪惡計劃。因此他的紅色大衣進了冷宮。而他甚至想不起來他的護目鏡和手套去哪了。

「Hey，我喜歡這個！」Robin說，正把白色的長袍套過頭上。

「你當然喜歡了！」他惱怒地嘆了口氣。「這是我擁有最暴力而最不性感的東西了。這真是你的最完美的搭配，如果你希望在剩下的人生都靠清垃圾過活，上帝啊！難道你不是已經有足夠困難去找工作，在沒有故意破壞你的機會之前？」

這世界真是一團亂。

當像Scherbatsky一樣的女人甚至不能停下來休息一下，這個世界已經在苟延殘喘，為報廢做好準備了。

Robin給了Barney一個嚴肅的眼神，手放在大腿上。

「好吧好吧」他退讓了，「我們按你想要的來。」

他決不希望嘗試強制Robin做任何事情她不喜歡的，這個女人的頑固程度和Bad Horse不相上下。

唉，他想念Bad Horse，一如他想念他的Death Ray一樣

xxx

「說真的」當Robin看到他的編輯設備時，她忍不住問道，「你到底是做什麼的?」

Barney低聲輕笑著給出了一如以往的答案。「Please!」這并不代表他不會告訴她答案，如果她問出了正確的問題。像是「你是否曾經，或者現任是Evil League of Evil中的一員?」

這并不是他的錯他必須離開LA，在第五次試圖暗殺後，那地方對他投以了太多的關注。他能應付超級英雄們，但惡棍們嘗試踩著他加入ELE又是另一回事了。

這并不說明Barney不想讓Robin開心。

在經過了Shannon, penny之後，Barney把他的生活變得沒有女人會想要關心。當ELE讓他離開，他決定回到紐約，回到老媽身邊，然後開始一種新的生活。

從來沒有任何人能認出他來。在他親身經歷之前，他一直認為超人和克拉克•肯特那回事都是胡扯。說真的，在少掉了護目鏡和實驗室大衣後，到底是多難認出他是Doctor Horrible?就算以他的知名度，他也能光天花日下開開心心地走在回音公園中甚至不會收到一個眼神。他覺得自己可能是隱形的。

Barney讓Robin翻看她的錄像鏡頭。他借此機會從衣架上拿下了他的紅色大衣，解開上面的扣子，感覺粗糙的布料滑過指尖。它聞上去像是發霉了，因為多年的乾洗而發硬著。他仍記得這件大衣依舊柔軟，幾乎被廉價洗滌劑和過熱的洗衣盆磨薄的日子。

他已經沒有去過自助洗衣房五年了。

Barney脫下他的外套和襯衫，換上一件T恤然後把紅色的實驗大衣套上。它感覺…太大了。也許他的身材改變了？也許他只是太過習慣那些合適剪裁的意大利服裝。

他扣上頸邊的那幾顆大衣扣子時，Robin轉過身盯著他。

「如何？」他問。

她看他的眼神像是快要認出點甚麼了。在這分鐘內他的心因興奮而跳躍著。然後她說：

「你知道，Ted有一對牛仔靴能完美地和它配上!」

他把他的襯衫向她扔去。

**Author's Note:**

> Translator’s Note : 依然求Beta中…冷CP算啥，冷Fandom才是真愛(翻桌)


End file.
